


miraculous pokemon trainers

by kelpiehero



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelpiehero/pseuds/kelpiehero
Summary: just showing what i think would be a good pokemon team for the miraculous characters
Kudos: 3





	miraculous pokemon trainers

juleka teams

corviknight: because why would juleka not have corviknight. it realy suits her.

mimikyu

that beta tiger pokemon. i know that is a weird choice but i wanted a tiger pokemon for juleka.

toxtricity low key form

gengar

gothitelle


End file.
